Memory devices including variable resistance memory cells may represent a low-cost alternative for future high-density memories. Variable resistance memory cells such as organic-based memory and phase change memory sometimes may be implemented in crossbar architectures, wherein more than one memory array is integrated in a three-dimensional stacked memory chip.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.